


Ben, Jerry & the Solo Brothers

by sweetkyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Eventual triplet, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Solo Twins, Solo triplets, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triplet!AU, Twins, Vaginal Sex, matt is coming, oral sex female, oral sex male, solo twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Nobody seems to remember or care that it's Rey's birthday, well, until her twin roommates find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks kylosgirl9593 for checking this over and being my best girl xo

Waking up on the morning of her birthday Rey sighed, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She used to get excited for her birthday especially when she was taken out of the foster home but now that she had moved away from her adopted parents' home and away from her family she didn’t do much if anything for her birthday. She checked her phone to see a message from her parents wishing her a happy birthday- it made Rey smile at least. It wasn’t a complete disaster though, after work she was going for some drinks with a friend and being a Friday she’d end up in the town most of the evening, something she was fine with.

Dressed and ready for work she realised her roommates had already left, Kylo and Ben were twin brothers who Rey rented a room from. Kylo was quiet, kept to himself and worked hard. Ben was almost always out with friends, a social butterfly who excelled in almost everything he put his focus on. Rey occasionally chatted with them in the mornings and evenings but mostly they all kept to themselves but even with that she couldn’t deny the twin brothers were devastatingly handsome. Kylo built like a house, broad and defined in almost every part of him, always clean shaven with black locks that reached to his neck, he had the ability to make her mouth water, he brooded and she swore she caught him looking at her on occasion but he was so blasé about it she couldn’t be sure. Ben matched Kylo physically, a keen runner with defined muscles that could always be seen through his t-shirts. Ben with shorter but as dark hair and with a scruff of facial here made Rey nervous. There was no reason to be, he was charming and witty and almost always had a reason to tease her; he was a flirt and he knew it.

Work was busy and came with no birthday greetings. Lunch then came and went and with a few hints handed out but Rey received nothing in return, she tried not to place herself into a bad mood instead thinking of finishing time and when she’d have a cocktail in her hand. Clearing up for the end of the day her phone blinked with a message,

_Sorry girl, somethings come up so can’t make drinks!_

Her bad mood washed through her and it took nearly everything in her not to cry at the desk. On the way home from work Rey picked up wine and ice cream deciding to get drunk on her own and eat her weight in Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough.

Laying on the sofa of the lounge and a spoon hanging from her mouth Rey contemplated the day and how shit it had been. She had cracked on with ice cream while the wine chilled in the fridge, not bothering to have a hot meal. Her eyes drifted to the door when she heard a key in the lock, the silent entry to the apartment signified Kylo’s arrival home. She heard his boots being kicked off and jacket being hung in the closet, there was the occasional huff as he cleaned Ben’s pile of shoes from the door and into the closet. Taking another mouthful of ice cream Rey hummed around the spoon. Walking into the room he paused seeing Rey sprawled on the sofa, she met his eye but didn’t acknowledge him only taking another bite of the cookie dough ice cream. He looked at the entire tub in her arms and quirked an eyebrow,

“You okay?”

She lifted a hand signalling okay with her slim fingers before licking the spoon with her other hand.

“You don’t seem okay? What’s wrong?”

“Shit day.”

“Work?” He pushed moving closer to the sofa,

“Sure.”

There was a moment of silence and he started again, “doesn’t seem like you. I’ve seen you have bad days before and it’s never resulted in the pursuit of an entire tub of ice cream so I’ll ask again… what’s wrong?” Rolling her eyes she buried the spoon into the ice cream and groaned,

“It’s stupid…” he watched patiently, “today is my birthday. No one at work remembered and my friend cancelled drinks and work was, well shit so it was the cherry on top of a shit filled day.” Kylo’s hand moved to his mouth, he was almost cringing as he clearly had no idea it was her birthday.

“Shit… I had no idea, I am _so_ sorry-“

“Don’t be, it’s fine. I’m being silly.” His hand took hers hesitantly,

“Please… I’m sorry you had a shit day, let me make it up to you? I can take you for a drink?” Rey snorted in laughter, the gesture was sweet but she knew he’d hate the cocktail bar that was her favourite. Kylo didn’t exactly scream bright coloured drinks with umbrellas and sparklers.

“Kylo you hate bars like that, I really appreciate the offer but it’s fine,” he pursed his lip and pushed,

“Okay you’re right but at least let’s have a drink in the apartment?”

Rey agreed and soon found herself sharing the bottle of rose wine she had solemnly bought after work. The wine tasted good, Kylo’s chatter had brightened the mood considerably and she found herself completely at ease. Anyone would see it with her head in his lap, after the second glass of wine her confidence had increased somewhat and Kylo; usually sullen and moody showed no sign of discomfort. His one hand on the wine glass and the other occasionally stroking Rey’s chestnut hair with long fingers, she almost cooed when he did it at first.

“I should go to bed,” Rey eventually muttered, fully nuzzled into his body. She had stopped after wine number two. Kylo had only had the one and he smiled at her,

“I hope your day got better?” She nodded into him and finally raised her body meeting his eyes, full of warmth and… something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“It did, thank you.”

Without thinking Rey pressed herself into Kylo’s lips and after a moment pulled away quickly, “I’m sorry… I don’t even know where that came fro-“ he stopped her with his hands, cupping her face and pulling her into his lips again. Rey could taste the wine on his lips and then on his tongue as he opened his mouth, holding herself up with a hand on his chest she kissed back, tongue meeting his in quick touches and flicks. His hand wrapped around her neck pulling deeper, the kiss was fervent now, teeth knocking and lips bruising. Pulling away for a moment she looked at him with a steady breath, that moment was enough to determine the look in his eyes and she knew exactly how her evening was about to go. Rey’s body adjusted now straddling him pushing her lips to his again; his hands crawled up her hips and to her waist holding her against his crotch. The kiss was hot again, like they needed to taste every bit of one another and like there was only seconds left to do it.

Rey rolled herself against his body, his hands holding her firmly against his crotch which seemed to only harden and harden with every kiss. She felt a rush of excitement, his length so defined against her thigh. His hands moved from your waist to the hem of her dress, it had ridden slightly when Rey had straddled Kylo, pulling it over her head and onto the floor. Dressed in simple black bra and underwear Rey felt silly all of a sudden, that he’d expect sexy lingerie and the body of girls painted over magazines but instead he had her. His hand reached to the back of her neck grasping it and pulling her to his mouth again, it was a chaste kiss breaking to speak,

“You’re so fucking sexy,” how he knew Rey needed to hear something like that she didn’t know but his words filled her with confidence, she hummed against his lips and began grinding into his crotch again. His hands moved to her hips gripping her and manipulating her body to move back and forth as opposed to in circles, how it was possible she didn't know but his length seemed to only grow larger. His hands quickly moved to his black t-shirt pulling it over his body to land with her dress; she looked at his bare chest, his firm stomach, the trail of hair from his belly button down into his jeans. Rey gulped, shaking hands clutching his pecks and moving to kiss him again. Kylo’s hand moved to the base of her back rocking her body against his until they were panting against one another, her underwear dampening at the constant stimulation from his jeans and cock. Every nudge was sending a jolt of electricity through her body which in turn made Rey moan sweetly against his lips. He muttered for her to sit up, doing so and lifting her body from his crotch he hastily unfastened his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers to free his cock. Seeing him made her whimper; Rey couldn’t lie there had been the odd night here or there she had touched herself to thought of Kylo and Ben, her mind conjuring filth to satisfy her needs and she knew they would be big but looking at Kylo now; her mouth went dry. He motioned Rey back on to his body, his hard on now pushing into her underwear and without the constriction of his jeans was unbelievable, he wasn’t even touching her and she could honestly climax there just like that.

His fingers pushed at Rey’s underwear pulling the material to the side and letting his cock slide into the space where his finger had been, hand still firmly placed on his chest she pushed her lips to his and muttered, “fuck me Kylo.” His hips manoeuvred her body for a moment, his hand moving to his cock sliding it between her folds; she was so wet, the head of his cock twitched and he sighed shakily; she was so wet that his cock slid into her hole with ease. They both groaned into the room, that relief and satisfaction of Rey being filled and Kylo pushing his cock into her tight cunt; foreheads pressed against one another their breathing was already laboured, Rey managed to mutter, “you’re so fucking big,” Kylo bit into his lip nodding in agreement. She moved her mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder moaning when he began to buck his hips into her; every thrust sent him deeper into her pussy until he was pressed against her cervix. Her teeth sunk into his pale flesh in a bid to silence her moans, Kylo’s hand still on the base of her back encouraging her body to rock into his. She obliged and began to roll into him again her teeth finding his skin to silence her cries. Kylo held on to her body lifting her slightly, Rey instinctively moved her legs so that she could wrap around his waist; once comfortable Kylo sunk his head into sofa cushions and looked at her, his eyes dark almost black with arousal,

“C’mon Rey… fuck yourself on my cock.”

Rey lifted herself obediently, rolling her hips down on to Kylo’s cock; his large hands explored the expanse of her back, fingers trailing between her shoulder blades, touching every line of her spine to clutch the flesh of her ass. Kylo let her fuck him; he took in the detail of her face; mouth dropping open and teeth nipping her already swollen plump lip. Her hair fell over her face hiding her eyes which shut quickly; Kylo had begun to buck his hips into her greedy to feel her walls snug and tight around his thick cock.

Rey’s eyes fluttered open when she heard the apartment door open, she looked at Kylo but no alarm showed on his face nor did she made a motion to stop rolling her hips into his. Their moans came to a stop but it only heightened the sound of slapping skin in the lounge; biting her lip again, and how it wasn’t bleeding she didn’t know, Rey looked over her shoulder expectantly. This birthday was about to get a whole lot better.

Still rolling her hips into Kylo’s Rey huffed over her shoulder watching the door to the lounge; the footsteps grew closer, she could see his shadow moving down the hallway until his large frame was in the doorway. Ben stood and watched, he cocked his head to the side watching his brother and his roommate fuck on the shared sofa. Kylo rolled his hips and gave a quick snap into her so a tumbling whine left Rey’s mouth but her eyes didn’t leave Ben’s.

“Did you know it was Rey’s birthday?” Kylo spoke between gritted teeth, eyes looking at her taut stomach that flexed with every roll of her hips. Ben shook his head in response, walking further into the room to gaze at her body. His eyes were as dark as Kylo’s, his steps slow and careful. “Want to- _fuck-_ want to wish Rey a happy birthday?” Kylo looked at his brother, eyes wild and full of ideas that Rey definitely wanted to be apart of. Ben stood directly behind her dropping to his knees and Rey felt his hands tug at her bra unclipping it. He too palmed her back like Kylo had done. Her whole body seemed to shudder, the feeling of Kylo’s hard cock nudging every sweet part of her pussy while Ben’s calloused hands rubbed her skin, beads of her sweat slipping through his fingers. She moaned at Ben’s touch, his mouth kissing the nape of her neck while his hands moved from her back and around to her chest; grasping her breasts in his hands and groaning.

“Fuck I knew you’d have perfect tits,” his lips moved to the soft patch of skin behind her ear and licking, feeling brave she shrugged the bra from her body and replied in a horse whisper of pleasure; Kylo’s rhythm changing to long and lazy thrusts.

“You think about my tits Ben?” his teeth nipping at her earlobe was almost a definite yes,

“Damn fuckin’ right I have.” His enormous hands were cupping Rey’s breasts, fingers gripping and pinching her hardened nipples. He was looking over her shoulder now watching her nipples rolling between his fingers and his brother’s cock filling her cunt. “How tight is her pussy Kylo?” Ben wondered,

Kylo groaned, his head sinking further into the cushions, “you have no fucking idea.” Rey moaned along with Kylo, her head falling back into Ben’s body. She was sandwiched between the brothers; not even her fantasies had conjured an image such as this. The brothers separately yes; the fantasy of Kylo taking her in the shower or Ben eating her out over the kitchen counter but this? The two of them worshipping her body at the same time? She had been an idiot not to think of it sooner. Looking at Ben from over her shoulder again Rey breathed softly,

“Want to try?”

Kylo’s body stilled below her, Ben stood so he could grapple her body to lift Rey from Kylo’s cock. Rey’s underwear snapped back into place and she found herself being laid on the sofa, Kylo kicked off his jeans that had been sat at his knees so he now stood naked. He bent over the sofa snagging Rey’s underwear down her legs Ben taking them from Kylo’s hand pocketing them and dropping to his knees again. The brother’s moved; Kylo going to the top of the sofa, crouching down to kiss Rey deeply while Ben stayed at the end of the sofa, opening her legs wide. He kissed up her calves, his fingers rubbing her ankle much to her delight her body relaxing into the cushions and whimpering into Kylo’s mouth. Ben’s mouth moved up her legs briefly stopping to suck on the inside of her thigh, Ben would make sure she would be covered in bruises by the end of the night. He moved higher and higher up her body, she fidgeted and jolted with every kiss and nip; she was close to begging and he knew it. Her arousal glistened on her thighs like liquid gold smearing over her tanned skin and as much fun as it was to see Rey like this Ben couldn’t wait any longer. He nestled his mouth into Rey’s cunt, gorging on her juices. She pulled her mouth away from Kylo a stream of cries and curses falling from her mouth, she looked down at Ben through her eyelashes. He pushed his mouth into her pussy, his tongue thrusting into her hole moaning at the warmth that gathered around his mouth. He pushed his thumbs to her folds pulling them apart to fully expose her swollen clit, with careful eyes he watched her body shake and writhe.

Kylo watched how her body reacted to Ben’s tongue, there was a ripple of jealousy through him seeing Rey whine and shudder as Ben’s tongue pleasured her. He lent over her small frame grabbing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. He watched her body arch and jolt at the added sensation from his fingers, she was babbling about how good they both felt, how close she was to coming. Kylo had wondered for sometime what she would look like when she was orgasming and he felt suddenly very grateful to see that moment. Manoeuvring his body Kylo kissed her neck quickly and whispered, “cum for us Rey, we wanna see you cum,” he held her chin now with his fingers holding her in place to look into his dark eyes.

Ben groaned into her pussy bringing his tongue to her aching bundle of nerves and flicking it repeatedly so that Rey ground her body into his mouth, her hands finding her breasts giving them a hard squeeze and then she was howling his name, frantically rolling herself harder into his mouth until she slumped back into the sofa whimpering. Ben looked up from between her legs, her arousal coated his lips and chin and if he didn’t look as smug as hell. He kissed up her thighs and stomach, he changed to sucking until her skin reddened and he grinned,

“Happy Birthday Rey,” she smiled faintly at Ben, chest still rising and falling rapidly. “We still have so much to give you,” his hand brushed hair from her face, “would you let us?” Rey bit her lip to stop the massive grin spreading across her face and nodded, “on your knees.”

Rey complied with shaking limbs, the orgasm still tingling through her body and with every move sent another wave through her. On the sofa Rey was on all fours, Ben behind her and Kylo in front. Kylo palmed the side of her face looking into her eyes with a warmth Rey hadn’t seen in him before; she was faintly aware of Ben removing his clothes from behind her. His body heat warmed her body, she squealed when he slapped her behind grappling handfuls of flesh and groaning, “you have a fucking cute ass Rey.” Rey, now without a filter and delirious with pleasure moaned back,

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck it someday.”

The brothers looked at one another, Rey couldn’t see Ben’s reaction but she sure saw Kylo’s; his mouth open in awe, eyes dancing mischievously while looking at his brother.

“I’ll hold you to it sweetheart.” She felt him encase her body with his own kissing down her spine, Kylo lent into her face kissing her quickly. Rey broke away but still kept herself close to his lips,

“Let me suck your cock Kylo,” he smirked, hand finding her hair and pulling her even closer he almost growled in reply before quickly standing. He pumped his erection a few times, the palm of his hand rubbing over the tip before stroking down to the base. Rey shuffled forward taking him in her mouth greedily; with her tongue she could make out every line and vein, she could still taste herself on him. Kylo’s hand clutched her hair holding her still so he could accommodate to the new heat around his dick. She heard a low groan rumble through his body, his hands loosening on her hair giving her the go ahead to continue. Rey moved forward again letting Kylo slide deeper into her mouth until she gagged; she held herself and stilled.

“So good, you’re doing so good… just a little bit more,” Rey’s eyes opened. Kylo wasn’t even fully in her mouth and she was already so full, his hands found her hair again stroking it encouragingly. Hollowing her cheeks and taking a breath through her nose Rey opened her mouth that little bit more but it was worth the tears that were streaming down her face; the pants and moans Kylo were emitting were like music. With that small adjustment Kylo managed to slip deeper until he hit the back of her throat. “Shiiiit… oh my god,” Kylo lent his neck back, exposing the column of his throat still cursing.

“Fuck she looks good with a cock stuffed in her mouth,” Ben muttered, Rey choked slightly on Kylo’s cock forgetting Ben had been hovering behind her. “You’ll look just as good with my cock in your pussy.” In her head Rey was agreeing but with her mouth occupied she could only arch her back pushing her ass closer to Ben, “fuck yeah you want this… being spitroasted by Solo brothers, aren’t you fucking lucky?” Rey squeezed her eyes shut and moaned which in turn made Kylo moan,

“If you keep talking like that, she’ll keep moaning and I’m gonna- _fuck!”_ Rey began to move around his dick, “I’ll fucking cum,” he eyed his brother with a warning glare. She could hear Ben chuckle and the weight of the sofa dipped, Ben kneeling behind her to slip a hand in between her legs. She groaned again, Ben’s fingers pushing into her folds and Kylo thrusting his cock into her mouth was making the butterflies in her stomach twirl and swoop. When she felt the head of Ben’s cock push into her Rey let go of Kylo’s cock, it hit against her lip and she cried out as she had done when Kylo entered her. She heard Ben gasp and curse, swearing until he was fully sheathed inside her. He was just as thick and long as Kylo. She opened her mouth obediently for Kylo to push his cock back into her mouth where he held her still and began to fuck her mouth. Ben began to rock into her as well, the two brothers coming to a steady rhythm between them; Kylo pulling out of her mouth just as Ben pushed into her pussy. Rey was flushed with heat, she could feel the layer of sweat covering her body, her cum was dripping down her thighs and onto Ben’s, her saliva and Kylo’s pre-cum spreading from her mouth to her lips and down her chin. Her gurgling and gagging filled the apartment, the occasional moan from Ben or Kylo breaking the noise up quite nicely. She was out of her mind said her subconscious, she was letting these two men use her body for their pleasure. A second voice piped up yelling at how incredible it felt to have these two men giving into her body, worshipping her, telling her how perfect she was.

When Ben’s hand drifted around her waist and down between her thighs Rey bucked her body against him in turn making Kylo lace his fingers in her hair to stuff himself deeper down her throat. Spluttering and looking at Kylo through hooded eyes she moaned again,

“Shit, I’m gonna cum. Can I cum in your mouth?” Kylo panted, he was throbbing in her mouth his orgasm teetering on her approval. Rey hummed eagerly dragging her tongue along the thick vein that ran up his cock, cursing Kylo moved his hands to the side of her face holding her still so he could fuck her at his desired pace at the desired angle. She was humming around him waiting for Ben to touch her clit, silently begging him to finish her. Ben’s second hand gripped her hip, fingers pinching against her skin that was sure to leave a bruise.

“You’re gonna cum all over my cock Rey, you’re gonna feel me for weeks…” Ben’s finger slipped between her folds finding her swollen clit, he let himself ghost over it. Over and over Ben stroked her while continuing to rut himself into her soaking pussy at a brutal pace; every movement he swore she became wetter around him. He watched her body trembling hands barely holding herself up, he caught a glimpse of Kylo watching Rey’s mouth.

Kylo’s growl moved through room as he pulsated in her mouth pumping himself into her, mid orgasm Kylo held the base of his cock pulling out of Rey to let the last ropes of his cum cover her lips and chin. He shuddered and moaned watching her lick her lips of his spend. Her moans now filled the apartment Ben cracking his hips against hers, angling himself as deep as possible so her whole body was quaking beneath his touch. Kylo, still reeling from his orgasm lowered himself to Rey’s eye level and watched her.

“You’re so pretty when you’re getting fucked,” his thumb reached to her chin, still covered in his cum, rubbing it into her skin and up to her mouth where she took it gladly, stroking his thumb with her tongue. Ben cursed louder, babbling now at how much he was going to fill her and how she’d never forget how he felt inside her. Letting go of Kylo’s thumb Rey whined like a dog in heat, her body shaking as the tightness in her limbs released like a spring. She was bellowing, her eyes squeezing shut, only opening when she felt Kylo’s thumb back on her lip and she was met with his piercing gaze. He watched her through her orgasm, cocking his head and smiling as her crying whittled down to quiet whimpers accompanied by the final slaps of Ben’s thighs against hers. Rey gasped when she felt hot cum streak across her ass and back, Ben slumping behind her and grunting. She kept her gaze locked with Kylo until her breathing was back to normal.

“You know who would love Rey?” Ben’s voice broke the silence, Kylo’s eyes flickering to meet his brother’s. Rey looked over her shoulder,

“Who?” Kylo spoke rubbing Rey’s jawline so she turned to look at him again. Whatever was happening here Kylo still was not finished admiring his roommate,

“Matt.” Kylo barked with laughter and nodded in agreement.

“Who’s Matt?” Rey whispered, she manoeuvred her hands below her now starting to feel pins and needles tingling through her limbs. Ben bent over Rey, lips meeting the nape of her neck again. She felt him grin,

“The third Solo brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long wait in between these chapters. My dad became unwell so my mind had been elsewhere but he is happy and healthy and I'm so happy to finally be posting this! Thank you Allison for your encouragement as always and a huge thank you to Kat (inmyownidiom) for checking this over and pointing me in the right direction!
> 
> Okay everyone, all aboard the unnecessary smut train!

Matt Solo. 

 

The youngest of the triplets, his older brothers (by seven and fifteen minutes respectively thank you very much) were more like one another than Matt. Ben and Kylo with their ebony hair made Matt stick out like a sore thumb. He was definitely a triplet in looks, but somehow he had inherited blonde hair. He was an sprightly baby, those big eyes and light hair, the word angelic seemed to follow him all throughout his childhood while his brothers were usually up to no good. Matt had felt like he needed to live up to that angelic reputation to make his parents happy and the more and more he saw his good grades and the approval of everyone around him, the more and more Matt loathed it. He hated the pressure of it all; why couldn’t he be left alone like his brothers?

 

_ He was escorted to piano lesson by his mother one day and when he saw his brothers sniggering before returning to kicking the soccer ball, Matt stopped in the driveway, _

 

_ “I’m not going,”  _

 

_ His mother stopped, twirling the car keys in her hand and raising an eyebrow.  _

 

_ Matt continued, “I don’t care about piano!”  _

 

_ “But Matthew, you’re so talented at it!”  _

 

_ His father had joined them now, grasping his son’s shoulder. “Leia, the kid doesn’t like it,” _

 

_ “I want to go to computer club and soccer… or football! Please mom, I don’t want to go anymore!” His parents looked at one another, he could see his mom’s disappointment but when she smiled and told him she’d cancel the lesson he gave her a quick hug and joined his brothers who welcomed him with grins and applause.  _

 

From there Matt did what he wanted: he joined computer club and excelled, he misbehaved, he got drunk after prom with his brothers, he kissed girls behind the soccer pitches. Out of the brothers he had once been the odd one out but now, with his chiseled body, his success, and his charm, Matt was the most successful of them all and could have any girl he set his eyes on. Matt was nothing but a gentleman, though his boyish good looks and flirty nature made him any girl’s dream. When he received a call from his brother Ben who went on and on about an amazing girl, Matt couldn’t deny he was interested. 

 

_ “What’s so good about her?” Matt twirled around in his chair in his office. _

 

_ “Matt, we both fucked her… at the same time!”  _

 

_ Matt paused, his brother’s words sinking in, “Wait, who’s we?” _

 

_ “Me and Kylo!”  _

 

_ “Fuck off.”  _

 

_ Ben laughed at his younger brother, “I shit you not Matt, I walked in on her riding Kylo and then she wanted me to join! We fuckin’ spitroasted her man, she’s so fuckin’ amazing you have no idea!” Matt laughed at the thought of his older brother Kylo with a girl, after all the years of being constantly made fun of it was now Kylo that was surly and without a girlfriend.  _

 

_ “Well that’s fuckin’ awesome and all, but Ben,” Matt continued running a hand through his blonde mane, “how does this benefit me? Or you just fuckin’ bragging?” _

 

_ “Well, yeah, ‘course I’m fucking bragging, but I did mention you to her… Matt you really should come and visit us.” _

 

And that’s exactly Matt did. After a few days of thinking and contemplating, he put in a few personal days and flew out to see his brothers. Maybe he’d get to meet this girl. 

 

He looked up at the apartment building in front of him and back at his phone at the text from Ben with his address details. As he walked the flight of stairs, he wondered about the girl; Ben said he had mentioned their younger brother to her and she had been eager to meet him, but Matt still wasn’t sold. He knew he wouldn’t go in all guns blazing, but he definitely needed to give into his curiosity. He gave three firm knocks on the door and waited. He looked around the hallway of the apartment block, turning round when he heard the door click open. He was met with a petite girl, her chestnut hair tied in three buns. Almost instantly, her lips fell into a O, her breath held. Matt grinned.

 

“You must be Rey.” 

 

Rey looked at the large hand that been extended in front of her and then back to his face. She had not expected the third Solo brother to be blonde, but in thinking that she hadn’t expected to see the third Solo brother at all, she had told Ben and Kylo that having him here would be like an out of body experience and it would be a fantasy ticked off her list. But that’s all she ever expected it to be: a fantasy. She reached her hand out to to his.

 

“I am… you’re Matt?” 

 

He nodded, rolling back on his heels and still grinning. From his black framed glasses to the blonde hair and the tieless suit he wore, Rey couldn’t believe how different he was to Ben and Kylo. All the same, he was identical, and she felt thrown by him. Letting go of his hand, Rey wondered briefly if he was as  _ blessed _ as his brothers. The thought alone sent her down the rabbit hole of inappropriate thoughts and flashbacks of her birthday a few weeks ago; her pussy throbbed instantly at the memory of her roommates. 

 

“Do I get to come inside or shall I unpack in the hallway?” Matt smiled, leaning into the door frame, and she could feel her face flush with embarrassment. She quickly opened the door for him and stepped out of the way for him to walk past her. He lay his bag down and craned his neck to look in the lounge; the sofa grabbed his attention almost immediately. Matt smiled, looking over his shoulder to glance at Rey. She locked eyes with Matt and felt the heat in her cheeks almost immediately, eyes flickering between the furniture and his gaze. God, he knew, and Rey felt the throb again. He knew what had happened, he knew she knew and Matt grinned again. 

 

“Do you mind if I shower Rey? Flying makes me feel a bit rubbish.”

 

Rey, now looking at his broad shoulders and down his back to admire his ass, nodded silently. Matt turned, catching her only to grin wickedly. 

 

“Yeah, yes of course…” Rey stumbled, pointing down the hallway and covering her reddening cheeks. 

 

“So, where are Ben and Kylo?” he said as he walked past her, looking at her glowing cheeks.

 

“Ben went to the gym and Kylo’s working…” Rey said said after a moment, realizing he had asked her a question?

 

“That’s alright,” Matt said. “I got an earlier flight… Sorry Rey can I be a pest and borrow a towel? Looks like I didn’t pack one.” 

 

She gave a curt nod before scuttling down the hallway, desperately trying to ignore his charming boyish grin. While she was still trying to figure out what she thought of the third brother’s sudden appearance, a part of Rey scolded herself that she was not  _ that _ type of girl and the one evening of pure raw pleasure was just exactly that: one evening. 

 

“You okay?” Rey jumped when Matt appeared in the hallway. “Thought you got lost,” he said as Rey handed him the towel, her lips curving into a shy smile,

 

“Sorry… I just....” They walked down the hallway again into the bathroom. “I just didn’t expect to see you. Ben or Kylo didn’t mention you were visiting today.”

 

Matt shrugged, hanging the towel over the railing. “Thought I’d visit my big brothers and their cute roommate. But if you don’t mind Rey, I’d like to shower now… unless you want to join?” His fingers undid the first few buttons of his shirt. Rey almost choked at the suggestion and shook her head, humiliated she had walked into the bathroom with him. She scrambled out of the room, apologising and ignoring the suggestion outright. Sitting on the edge of her bed she made a noise between frustration and mortification--why had she gone into the bathroom with him?! And, he had called her cute?! Rey covered her face with her hands, hiding her giggles like a schoolgirl. 

 

Since Ben’s suggestion of Rey meeting the third Solo brother, she had heavily implied she was interested in meeting Matt, that the three of them and Rey would be unholy but now that he was actually here and nothing like what she expected, Rey was nervous! His playful attitude and cockiness was oddly alluring; it left Rey wondering what he was  _ like _ and the thought made her bite her lip and grin. Feeling her mind satisfied of the images it was conjuring of the youngest Solo, Rey decided to make a start on dinner; nothing fancy, maybe just a chicken salad. 

 

She stepped into the hallway, faintly aware that the shower was now turned off and the spare bedroom door open a smidge. he hovered by the door, glimpsing in to see Matt sitting on the edge of the bed scrolling through his phone. Water dripped from his ruffled hair--so much darker when it was soaked--with his glasses removed, he was now frighteningly identical to his brothers, more like Kylo with his clean shaven face. Rey swore she saw the beads of water lining the muscles on his stomach, and she swallowed as she tried to ignore the heat that was now slowly coursing through her body. The floor betrayed her, creaking loudly as she stepped away from Matt’s room, and  grabbed Matt’s attention. Rey wanted to run away and never look back but she couldn’t; she was rooted to the spot and she was still looking. Matt grinned, leaning back on the bed.

 

“Rey, honey… why don’t you come in here?” 

 

Rey clenched her fists and looked around as if hoping Matt had maybe meant another Rey. It took a moment for her to push the door open, watching him leaning back on his arms still grinning at her. Rey looked around, avoiding his playful gaze. “You like what you see?” he continued. 

 

Rey cleared her throat.“I just wanted to make sure you were settled.” she looked at her feet, cringing almost immediately at the lame response, Matt let his neck roll backwards, chuckling softly. 

  
  


“You’re precious.” He looked back at Rey, watching her fidget on the spot. “Come here kitten, come to daddy.” he lifted his finger motioning for her to come closer. Rey, entranced by his finger beckoning her, walked forward until she was at his knees and looked down at him. Beads of water continued to roll his pale skin, beauty marks scattered across him;  just like his brothers, he just emitted confidence. Rey gulped, fidgeting next to him, looking at him and then away from him not sure what was happening, what he was planning. She felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, like the anticipation that had been building was now throbbing in her clit, like a continuous pulse that Matt was definitely aware of. His brown eyes lingered over her body for a minute more. 

 

“Why don’t you take those cute little shorts off? They won’t mind if we start without them.”

 

~~~

 

“Ben, I’m not gonna play World of Warcraft, you always steal the loot at the end of the raid, it’s just a waste of my evening.” Kylo nudged the door open with his shoulder, his hands full with shopping and a gym bag. Ben scoffed from behind his brother, also holding a shopping and gym bag..

 

“Don’t be such a baby, you just have to be quicker.” Ben kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped his gym bag, making his way to the kitchen and stopping when he saw a third bag in the hallway. His eyebrow raised, he turned on his foot to look at Kylo. Kylo looked at the bag and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by the incredulous moans coming from down the hallway. They both dropped their bags and sighed simultaneously.

 

“Matt’s here.”

 

There was no point in creeping to the bedroom, they were a part of this; they just happened to be late to the event. Ben pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers to find Rey sprawled on the bed her legs bent open knees almost touching the bed. Matt’s hand was tousled in her hair pulling her close to his face with his fore and middle fingers knuckle-deep in her cunt. 

 

“Look who decided to join us.” Matt grinned against her cheek, his hands fisting her hair harder to his face at the same time he thrust his fingers into her again, cooing into her ear, “That feels nice doesn’t it Rey?” She nodded desperately against the hands holding her hair in place. The once sharp thrust of his fingers became lazy, letting his thumb roll over her clit in soft strokes, his lips grazing across hers as he watched her mouth fall open. He was hypnotised by how she gulped for breath. The older brothers had moved fully into the room and after a moment of staring at her sweat-slick body, Ben moved forward first, grabbing her ankle and pulling her legs open wider. He gulped as he watched her pussy accommodate to Matt’s fingers, below it her puckered hole coming into view.

 

“Remember that offer you made me sweetheart?” Ben’s hoarse voice broke up the moans coming from Rey, her eyes barely open she nodded at him. “How about we make good on it?” Matt looked at his brother.

 

“What offer was that Ben?” Matt said. “Actually,” he held a finger up, stopping Ben from answering. “I want Rey to answer and yes honey you gotta answer, and no I won’t stop.” Her eyes opened almost to glare at him. The look amused Matt so much so he quickened his fingers but tightened his grip on her hair. “Answer.”

 

Rey groaned; it was somewhere between frustration and ecstasy, but she managed to pant in between moans, “I said that- _ oh fuck Matt, ohhhh-”  _ Her body arched much to Matt’s amusement again. “Ben could fuck my ass.” Her body fell back to the bed panting. They all watched Rey’s body rolling into Matt’s hand where she pleaded with him to let her cum, “Please Matty,  _ please _ !” 

 

“Matty? Oh, I like that.” He looked at this brothers. “I like her.” He held her hair tightly almost using it as leverage to fuck her harder with his fingers. “You’re going to cum, you’re gonna squirt all over my hand, yeah?” She nodded, although not sure what she had actually agreed to. By this point, Matt was sure she’d agree to anything, “Kylo, press her stomach.” 

 

The oldest brother, as quiet as always, moved to the side of the bed opposite Matt  and let his hand splay out over her stomach, pressing down firmly. Rey opened her eyes to peak at Matt’s fingers pummelling into her while Kylo’s hand held her down, the muscles in Kylo’s arms vibrating with the sheer movement of Matt’s fingers. She couldn’t fully describe what came next; it was a searing heat travelling through her limbs, up her chest into her throat where it burst out as a loud cry. She tried to thrash her body to release some of the energy being pulled from her body but instead she felt the embarrassing need to urinate. She tried to pull away, but Matt just hushed her and continued his ministrations until the feeling shattered, just in time to see the clear liquid spraying over Matt’s hand and onto the grey bed sheet beneath her. Rey was  _ mortified!  _ She wanted the bed to open up and eat her just like in Nightmare in Elm Street, but when Matt pressed his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered nothing but praise, she felt herself relax. He released her hair, letting Rey sink into the pillow and while she recovered, she could hear them talking, mumbling in small discussion but she couldn’t quite make it out. 

 

“You doing okay?” Her lashes fluttering open to see Kylo bent to his knees watching her. Rey nodded, her hand reaching to stroke his jaw,

 

“Can you take my top off Kylo?” Her voice was small and quiet but he was more than happy to help peel her soaked tank top over her small breasts and head throwing it to the floor. His hand moved between her breasts and he sucked a breath in, his body shuddering at the fond memory of Rey’s nipples in his mouth, her body rocking against his. Her hand reached to his gym shorts, palming at his half hard cock while still trying to regulate her breathing. Her eyes flickered to the door, noticing Ben walking back, in his shirt now discarded while a similar pair of gym shorts as Kylo’s hung low on his hips. 

 

When the bed dipped Rey looked up to find Matt climbing over her body, the towel that had been wrapped around him now gone, his erection in his hand. He was as, if not more, blessed than his brothers. She held his eye contact, not even breaking his hard gaze when she felt Ben wrapping her ankles to the posts or when Matt moved forward on his knees to push the head of his cock against her clit. Her whine made his lips turn into a grin, the same grin when she had answered the door and the same grin when he had teased her in the bathroom. Matt watched her tongue flick over her lips, inviting him to her body, silently pleading to be filled. Rey opened her mouth to moan his name but instead only gasped when Matt shoved himself into her soaked pussy, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. It was Matt who made the noises, grunting like an animal as he moved further up the bed on his knees, pushing deeper until he was at the hilt and panting over her body. He stilled, letting himself enjoy the sensation of her silky walls encasing his cock. Matt was sure his heart was going to hammer through his chest but if he died fucking Rey raw it’d would be the best way to go. 

 

Rey moved first, inching her hips up to meet Matt’s, desperate to feel him fuck her. His hands snaked from her hips to her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze before finding a rhythm, rolling his hips slowly, letting her ease onto his size, “Matty, oh my  _ god! _ ” Her hands free from restraint, she leant up as best she could wrapping her arms around his neck. “Fuck me Matty, please, I need it!” 

 

“I’ll give you what you need honey, we all will,” he grunted against her neck, letting himself snap against her hips. In moments, Matt had found the spot of velvet inside Rey, fucking it with such fervor he could already feel her convulsing and soaking his cock. He pulled out, letting her soak the sheets again. “Jesus, you’re fucking perfect,” he muttered driving himself back into her. Rey collapsed back on to the bed calling his name over and over, her fingers finding the pillow behind her head and clasping it. She listened to the sound of skin hitting skin and constant soaking of her arousal meeting Matt’s cock until she felt herself coming again, screams reaching back and beyond of the apartment. Her legs quivered uncontrollably, shaking against the soaking sheets. 

 

“My turn sweetheart.” Rey opened her eyes. She had been so lost in orgasmic bliss she hadn’t registered that it was no longer Matt in between her legs but Ben. “Such a good girl.” His fingers stroked down her cheek to her chin holding her still. “Watch me while I fuck you Rey.” He pushed in with ease, starting his brutal pace almost immediately, panting and groaning with every thrust. He felt like he was being held in a vice grip, the softest grip he had ever felt. It wrapped him in a veil of pleasure, with the image of Rey’s tits bouncing below him ungodly. His stomach knotted quickly and in a bid to delay his orgasm he quickly pulled out cursing her name. He stood off the bed gasping sending a curt nod in Kylo’s direction. Rey looked at the Solo brothers, all naked. She briefly felt ashamed and thought her body was being used by them, but Rey quickly pushed the anxious voice from her head. No, Rey knew as well as they did this was a shared fantasy, it was fun and most importantly it was full of consent. 

 

Rey’s body rippled in pleasure when Kylo climbed on to the bed. Laying himself over her body he moved a strand a hair away from her face and behind her ear. “You’re beautiful,” he said. The backs of his knuckles brushed her cheek affectionately while he moved his hips, positioning himself into her with a slow thrust. He wanted her to feel every inch of his cock easing into her body, he made sure to keep eye contact her only making a noise when he felt her cervix against the tip of his dick. Dropping his head into the crook of her neck, he tried to gather his breath, still accommodating to her warm walls. Rey sighed into his hair; her body was in overdrive, full of bliss and gratification that she was being treated so well. Kylo had treated her with so much respect the first time their bodies had come together and he wasn’t about to change that. He pushed himself up on to his knees and brought his hands to hers holding them above her head and starting to thrust into her petite frame. 

 

Rey’s back arched to his movements, her tits staring right up at him. Kylo’s mouth watered at the sight beneath him, of Rey squirming and crying his name until she was wailing and gasping for breath. “I’m gonna cum inside you,” Kylo let go of her hands to brace himself on his forearms still fucking her with a punishing pace. Rey nodded frantically into the pillows,

 

“Fill me up Kylo, do it.”

 

His jaw slacked watching his cock disappearing into her while the familiar tingle of pleasure rippled down his spine settling in his pelvis. He groaned, spilling himself into her. After a few short thrusts Kylo stopped moving his hips. “You okay?” He leant to her lips, kissing Rey softly. 

 

She nodded. “So good.” 

 

Kylo smiled, running a hand through her hair and accepting her answer. The glow of her tanned skin and the crease of her eyes when she smiled bore no hesitation or resentment. On shaky legs Kylo stood from the bed and to the side glancing at his brothers who were already untying Rey’s ankles from the bed posts. Matt and Ben slinked on to the bed, pulling her body up and showering her in kisses and praises. 

 

“Can we do what we discussed Rey?” Ben nuzzled into her neck sucking and biting her skin. Rey keened at the sensation of his full lips and at Matt’s fingers palming the inside of her thigh. Ben moved from her neck. “Do you trust us Rey?” Rey thought of the conversation she and Ben had shared, when Ben asked if she was serious about Matt coming to visit. They discussed her limits and theirs while Kylo silently took note. No blindfolds and no gags had been her no exceptions, but otherwise she was open minded. Her neck rolled backwards into a nod.

 

“I trust you,” she whispered softly. 

 

Matt took her jaw with his hand, pulling her up to his lips and sinking into them with a throaty moan. His arm snaked around her waist lifting her with ease and turning her so that he now lay on his back with Rey straddling him their kiss never breaking. Rey’s body leaking Kylo’s cum shuddered atop of Matt, his still hard cock brushed against her folds. The bed dipped with the weight of Ben kneeling behind her his hands grasping her waist and hips greedily. 

 

“Remember what we spoke about Rey,” Ben said.

 

She looked over her shoulder to Ben, watching him reach for the bottle of lube he had retrieved earlier. Rey nodded, flashing him a wink before leaning over and exposing herself to Ben. “You tell me if I’m too much.” Ben’s tone was firm but gentle speaking over the sound of him uncapping the lubricant and pouring a generous amount of himself and Rey’s neat hole. Matt grinned and brought his hand down, slapping her ass and grumbling playfully,

 

“Let’s go honey.” Matt guided himself in one quick motion and somehow, after everything, she still felt as tight as she did at the beginning. Matt’s moan bobbed in his throat, almost whimpering. Rey grinned hard at the reaction, pushing her lips to his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. They moaned together when she began to roll her hips against his. Ben watched her body, how her muscles flexed and the sweat dripping down her spine. He took a deep inhale, holding his cock in his hand and pushing it to Rey’s ass. He glanced up looking, for her reaction but she kept pushing her hips against Matt’s. When he pushed the tip in Rey snapped her head back in a howling moan, Matt’s hand then reaching to her breast and holding her still so he could begin thrashing his hips up to drive his cock further into her. Ben shuddered at the sensation of the tip being held by her tight hole; he cursed repeatedly trying to hold back his orgasm. Kylo meanwhile sat on his knees at the edge of the bed next to Matt and Rey, his fingers reached for Rey’s, stroking her skin and smiling. She collapsed onto Matt’s chest, head resting on his shoulder.

  
“You’re doing so well Rey,” Kylo encouraged. “You’re nearly there.” 

 

Rey nodded, moaning into Matt’s shoulder, biting his skin to stop herself from screaming. Ben nudged forward, gasping and choking at the sensation of Rey’s hole sucking him in, he thrust only a few times more before panting his warning, “Fuck Rey! I’m gonna cum, fuck!” He quickened his hips, watching himself and Matt sinking into her body, watching her arousal dripping over them both and onto the bed. He shuddered again, feeling his cum empty inside of her and seeping out around his still hard cock. “That’s a good girl!” Ben nearly cheered, bringing his hand down to her ass in a sharp slap.

 

“Jesus fuck Ben, do that again!” Matt groaned. “She just got so fuckin’ tight.” Ben complied raising his hand in another slap, they came down in quick succession until Rey was crying and quivering and Matt was shouting, painting her insides with his cum. Her body lay limp against Matt, whimpering into his skin, and the three buns of her hair were disheveled and coming undone. 

 

The first thing Rey saw when she lifted her eyelids were Kylo’s eyes, warm and full of pride. 

 

“You okay?” It was the third time he had asked her and she smiled nodding. The peace was broken by Ben groaning and stretching his limbs like a cat. 

 

“You shoulda kept playing piano Matt,” he said as stepped off the bed. “Don’t think I’ve seen a girl cum so hard from someone’s fingers before, dexterous little punk.” 

 

Matt chuckled letting his hand stroke Rey’s hair while she kept her gaze on Kylo smiling and lacing their fingers together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying that to this day I am still gobsmacked at the response I have received with this fic and I just had to reward you all with a 3rd part. Thank you to Allison for your encouragement as always and to my beta and maker of the beautiful mood board for this chapter, bunilicious: your kindness has warmed me and I'm very grateful.
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all! 
> 
> Without further ado...

 

 

 

It had been two years, three months and four days since Rey came to know her roommates more  _ intimately _ . 

 

It had been two years, two months and five days since Rey participated in a foursome with her two roommates and their brother. 

 

Rey would never have guessed any of that would happen, and she definitely didn’t think that in the weeks that followed she would find herself in Kylo’s bed every other night. The man she thought so quiet and definitely in need of cheering up, was not the man she thought would make her so sickeningly happy. 

 

Soon enough his room was their room. 

 

Rey swore she woke up glowing every morning seeing Kylo lying next to her. She would watch him adoringly as he slept; mapping his features even though she knew every part of him. When she was done Rey would kiss his bare chest and up his neck, grinning when she felt his morning erection press into her stomach. 

 

Nearly every morning followed this routine, Kylo would wake up to her kisses and he would take her leg to hook over his hip pushing his cock into her waiting heat. His body would lazily thrust up into her while Rey would cradle his face with her hands moaning into his mouth in between kissing him. Grunting against her lips Kylo would move burying his face into her neck to feel himself spill inside of her. Rey couldn’t ask for her mornings to start any better than that.  

 

Rey bundled up on the sofa of her new home and looked down at the engagement ring on her finger: a white gold band with three diamonds encrusted on top. 

 

The ring, so lovingly placed on her finger over a year ago, still made Rey grin ear to ear. Her fingers brushed over the ring adoringly.  The token of Kylo’s love always made Rey excited; excited about their engagement, about their wedding, their future. Looking up Rey looked at the chalkboard countdown to their wedding day that rested on the mantle over the fireplace:

 

_ 34 days until we say I do! _

 

It was a present from her friend Rose, and yet another item she owned that made Rey bubble with excitement. She could hear Kylo bustling around in the kitchen making them food to go with the movie they had picked out. 

 

An evening of celebration for them that Rey announced when she was home from work, and the last box of their belongings had been unpacked. The sale of their first home on the outskirts of the city had been weeks ago, but with Kylo now owning the First Order bar and Rey working a mixture of day and night shifts, their moving in had been slow and tedious. 

 

Kylo walked into the lounge with their food on a tray; chocolates, finger foods, crackers and chips. 

 

Rey watched him settle the tray down on the coffee table; she watched his arms and the muscles that seemed to flex with every movement, and even now after these years Rey still felt herself stiffen at the sight of him. 

 

Passing her a beer Kylo pushed his own drink to hers, clinking the bottles together.

 

“Cheers,” he took a gulp sighing in satisfaction. “Well done baby, the house looks amazing.” 

 

Rey grinned, gulping her own beer and nodded. Kylo had undoubtedly wanted to help with their home but he simply didn’t have the time thanks to the bar. The decor had come down to Rey, and their house, in Kylo’s opinion, looked all the more amazing thanks to her taste. Leaning over and kissing his cheek Rey felt herself warm. Their home was finished and soon they would be married.

 

In between sharing their food and commenting on the movie Kylo’s hand rested on her thigh, thumb rubbing the fabric of her leggings. Every stroke made the heat in her body rise, and as she was about to lay her beer down and pounce on him, the ringing of Kylo’s phone stopped her. 

 

Pausing the movie he muttered a sorry and answered leaving to walk into the kitchen. 

 

With a sigh, Rey crossed her legs and scrolled through her phone smiling upon the photos Facebook showed her of her best friend Finn and his husband Poe, holding their newborn daughter Beatrice (or Bee for short). 

 

That was something else Rey couldn’t wait for: kids. Her mind wasn’t able to drift away too far, however,  as Kylo walked back into the room tucking his phone away and sitting back with her. 

 

“Sorry baby,” he muttered, taking a handful of pretzels.

 

“Who was it?” she enquired, finishing the dregs of her slowly flattening beer. Kylo looked at her popping another one of the salty snacks in his mouth. 

 

“Matt.” 

 

Rey nodded, “he’s calling late, is he okay?” Kylo nodded quickly in reply.

 

“Oh yeah, of course. He says he’s in the city next week… wondered if we all wanted to hang out?” 

 

Rey held her fiance’s gaze. 

 

That was not a problem. 

 

Kylo was close to both his brothers. So was Rey.

 

Matt still lived out of state, and Ben kept the apartment that he and Rey once lived in, but they all saw each other as much as they could and on some of these occasions it ended with Rey being taken by the brother’s one by one until her body was limp and spent, covered in sweat and come. 

 

She thought of the last time they had all been together.

 

It had been a family friend’s birthday. Chewie, the triplets’ father’s best friend and the surprise party at a hotel by Kylo’s bar had been quite the night, Matt whisking her away into the hotel room he had booked to stay in that weekend to find Kylo and Ben already waiting for them. Matt made quick work of the little dress she wore, pulling it over her head and snapping the underwear from around her leaving Rey bare. Ben was on his knees in seconds pushing his mouth to her heat delighting in how she tasted. Matt held her throat gently telling her every sordid detail of what they were going to do her. She had moaned against his lips nodding eagerly while Ben continued to flick her clit with his tongue and all the while Kylo sat in the armchair by the bed watching the scene unfold before him. Rey wailed against Matt’s mouth when she felt his thick fingers push into her. 

 

“ _ Still so tight, always so wet and warm for us.”  _

 

His fingers nudged inside of her until she was barely able to hold herself up against the wall, both Matt and Ben pinning her there until she had cried in dizzying pleasure. Kylo smiled from the armchair quickly looking at his phone and speaking, “the toast is about to start.” With that they helped Rey dress and continued with their night as if nothing had happened and once Chewie, their parents and friends had left they returned to Matt’s room to finish what they had started. 

 

Pushing the memory to the side Rey nodded. “Sure, he can stay. It’ll be nice to show the house off.” Kylo smiled brushing the crumbs from his sweatpants taking Rey’s hand in his own. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Kylo pulled her into his lap so she straddled him. 

 

Smiling Rey pushed his ebony hair out of his face and nodded. 

 

“Matt coming here… Ben visiting, when we’re all together we all know what that leads to,” Rey nodded again wondering wordlessly if Kylo was having the same thoughts as she. Did she always want this arrangement with the Solo brothers to continue? “We get married in a month baby… I want you to be mine.” Kylo’s eyes studied her face, she almost forgot to answer lost in the abyss that were his beautiful eyes.

 

“I am yours,” she confirmed still stroking his hair. “I have always been yours and always will be… nobody else's Ky.” He opened his mouth to speak but she continued. “After this…  _ visit _ ,” Rey lifted her fingers accenting the word, “it’s just going to be me and you.” Rey hadn’t realised Kylo had been holding a breath so when he released what sounded like a relieved sigh Rey smiled at him. 

 

“You’re not mad?” he asked quietly. 

 

Kissing his cheek Rey shook her head.

  
“Don’t be silly. It’s fun but I think we’ve had our share and after next week it’ll only be me and you.” He nodded in agreement lifting himself to kiss her lips. Rey melted into his body feeling his arms wrap around her to pull him into her chest. 

 

“Me and you,” he confirmed with another kiss. 

 

“Always.” 

 

~~~

 

“Kylo, it’s me  _ again…”  _ Rey pinched the bridge of her nose her iPhone pressed to her ear trying to block the noise from other commuters around her. 

 

When Rey still lived in the city with Kylo and Ben, she could walk to work with no problems but now that her and Kylo had moved closer to the suburbs Rey had decided to use public transport and she hated it. 

 

The trains were expensive, they were poor quality and the staff were rude. “Kylo, I am not doing this again, I swear to  _ God!”  _ She seethed down her phone to his voicemail. “Not only was I late out of work, my train was cancelled, I had to get a bus AND a train Ky!” 

 

Rey looked over her shoulder, and seeing her stop was next, she moved from her seat into the carriage. Standing off the rickety train, Rey went to continue her rant only halt and admire the view before her. Thankful for one thing in that moment, she watched the evening sunset rolling over the countryside lighting the fields around her. She sighed looking at her surroundings remembering why they had moved there in the first place but the wheeze of the carriage door closing behind her pushed Rey back to her one way phone call.

 

“And! The bakery have well and truly shit on us, they moved  _ their _ shop and want to charge  _ us  _ more for delivering the cake!” 

 

Thankfully for Rey (and other commuters) their house was not far from the train station, and she soon saw her house coming into view over the hill. “Please can we get a second car? I’ll give up something for the wedding,” she bargained with a sigh pulling her house keys from her jacket. “I don’t know why you’re not answering your phone but please call me back so I can whinge some more.”

 

Rey slipped her phone into the pocket replacing the keys that had just been there. The walk up the lane was short, Rey looking forward to locking herself inside all weekend to catch up on television, sleep and go over last minute wedding details. She had changed the chalkboard countdown that morning before work:

 

_ 27 days until we say I do! _

 

It had gone by so quickly. How was she marrying her old roommate? 

 

Shaking her head in mild disbelief, Rey turned the corner on the lane and saw Kylo’s car in the driveway. Rude, she thought. Why hadn’t he answered her call? 

 

She opened the gate to their garden and then into their home.

 

“Kylo?” Settling her bag and keys on the side unit, Rey listened for his reply, but only the ticking clock from wall next to her filled her ears. She moved through the downstairs of her home, in the lounge and kitchen, but her fiance was nowhere to be seen. 

 

She tried again “Kylo, I’m home!” 

 

More silence.

 

Rey could have yelped in shock when she opened the door to their bedroom when her fiance swooped on her from their en suite bathroom. 

 

His large hand clutched the back of her neck pulling her in for a bruising kiss. 

 

Rey’s shock subsided, quickly falling into his body, moaning against his lips while he pushed her across the room and up against the wall. Jerking her hips against his, Kylo paused sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting, he broke away after a moment grinning at her.

 

“Taste so good baby.” He muttered before diving back into her lips and kissing her with a passion that had Rey fidgeting and pushing against his body. Feeling her impatience, Kylo pushed her harder against the wall, hands moving down her body to pull her skirt over hips, and lifting her by her thighs to pin her to the wall. 

 

Rey broke the kiss this time moaning when she felt his hard on pushing against her underwear. Kissing down her jaw and to her neck Kylo spoke again, “Rey baby… Matt and Ben are here… Will I stop? Do you want them to go?” 

 

Rey, with her eyes shut and head back against the wall, considered his words. 

 

One last time they had agreed the week before, and then that was it. Work had been so busy that week, that she had completely forgotten about Matt’s arrival, and now with her fiance between her legs and the knowledge her brother-in-laws were waiting in their house for her, Rey shook her head. 

 

Kylo released her body from the wall settling her on her feet and cupping her face with his hands. “Get undressed baby,” Kylo instructed before leaving the room and heading down the hallway. 

 

Almost dizzy with how wonderful his kisses had been, Rey tried not to stumble, kicking her heels off and shoving the skirt past her hips and down her legs.  Her thin blouse followed, floating to the floor elegantly. 

 

Ready to remove her bra and underwear, she jumped again feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. 

 

A pair of arms she recognised to be Matt’s.

 

“Aw Rey honey,” Matt’s voice was soft, almost soothing as he began dragging his lips over her shoulder and up to her ear. “You having a bad day, mhm?” she nodded against him losing herself in the sensation of his lips moving down her neck. “Poor girl, you want us to make you feel better?” Rey nodded again. Sighing against her heated skin Matt nipped her with his teeth just below her ear. “Tell us,” he commanded. Nodding quickly Rey sucked in a breath and replied to the youngest Solo brother. 

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

Matt kissed the skin where his teeth had just bruised, and she felt him smile. “Good girl.” 

 

His hands held her body, turning round to face him so that he could look down her. 

 

Rey looked over his shoulder to see Kylo already unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. There had been that momentary concern Kylo was no longer interested in this arrangement between them all, but it was gone as quickly as it had come when Rey saw him eagerly undressing. 

 

Her eyes fluttered from her fiance when Ben moved into the room. His scruff of facial hair sent a shiver through Rey, and she held his eye as he approached her. She could feel Matt undoing the clasp of her bra, pulling the straps down her arms until that piece of clothing joined the others. Ben lifted his hand to her cheek cupping her face. 

 

“We’ve got you,” Ben spoke, leaning down and planting the softest kiss to her lips. “We’re gonna take such good care of you.” 

 

Her body stiffened when Ben’s fingers looped in her underwear, tugging them down her legs. Kissing her again he grinned, “lie down.” 

 

She did as she was told, scooting up the bed to lie back on her elbows, watching the three men tower over her. Kylo, half-undressed, stood forward first, leaning on the edge of the bed with his knee looking down at her. 

 

“We’re gonna make you forget all about your day…” Kylo spoke with a gruffness to his voice that made Rey tingle all over. 

 

His hand glided up her leg to the inside of her thigh pushing her legs apart, breathing shakily her pussy coming into view. 

 

Rey too let out a breath his words resonating in her ears. She couldn’t even begin to describe how this night would go, what they were going to do to her and knowing it was the final time they would all be together like this made it that much more thrilling. 

 

Biting her lip and looking at her fiance she whispered,“How Kylo? How are you gonna make me forget?” 

 

Lowering his body, Kylo grinned, moving to trace a line of kisses around her stomach. She heard him hum against her skin as if debating an answer, before sucking a small section of skin into his mouth just below her navel. She could feel his tongue lapping at her, while his lips held her in a firm grip. 

 

“Ahh…” Rey let her eyes roll back wishing he would move a little further south to a spot that needed more attention than her stomach. 

 

Rey’s skin warmed when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, her eyes opening when she felt another hand on her second wrist. Opening her eyes Ben and Matt were both by her side pulling her down so that she was pinned beneath their strong hands. 

 

Pulling away from her stomach, Kylo looked at the small bruise beginning to form on her tanned skin. He smiled, rubbing his saliva from her with the pad of his thumb. It was the same smile he would show her when their eyes met in the morning, the same smile when she made him his favourite dinner, the same smile when he had proposed - but in that moment Rey saw the mischief behind his golden eyes and gulped. 

 

Feeling her chin being pulled Rey found herself looking at Matt with his glasses now removed.

 

“We’re gonna eat that pretty pussy until your neighbours hear you,” Matt spoke calmly as he brushed a stray hair from her face. 

 

Rey then found she was being pulled to look the other way now finding Ben close to her lips. 

 

“We’re gonna suck your clit over and over again Rey, all of us… one by one… Although maybe...” Ben looked to his brothers with a fleeting glance before looking back down at Rey, stroking her chin with his fingers. “Maybe, all at the same time.” 

 

Rey whimpered. 

 

“That sound nice Rey, doesn’t it?” Kylo murmured, now moving his lips to her thigh, sucking the skin there too. 

 

Feeling her body react to them all, Rey keened softly, trying to move her hips in a hint to quicken the process. She opened her mouth to plead with her fiance, but no sound came when she felt his mouth on her heat, thick fingers spreading her lips open to seek the delicate bud of pleasure that would have Rey shaking in minutes. She pulled her wrists in an attempt to weave her fingers through Kylo’s hair but Ben and Matt both stopped her. 

 

Forgetting her wrists were pinned to the bed she groaned in frustration, grinding herself into his face. Her whole body seemed to curl when she felt his tongue lapping at her clit while his hands gripped her thighs, pushing them further apart. 

 

Kylo then let her go with a slick  _ pop _ to move down her soaked cunt, dipping a tongue inside of her. Rey’s body lifted in an involuntary jerk of pleasure, and from beside her one of her brother-in-law’s hushed her, stroking her hair gently. 

 

They smothered her in kisses, from her jaw to her collarbone. She jerked her limbs again when Matt wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple. Ben’s lips sucked her skin, the facial hair scratching her in the best way while his free hand snuck down her body, finding her clit. 

 

The soft panting and gasps in the room changed to unimaginable moaning. Kylo’s tongue thrust into Rey quick and sharp, while Ben’s fingers grazed her clit, stroking gently to rubbing tight circles and back to a gentle graze. Writhing underneath them, all Rey wasn’t sure how much more her body could take, not even the strong grip from Ben and Matt could stop Rey from moving her body which reacted to their ministrations so beautifully. 

 

Moaning into the room, Rey arched her back when she felt Kylo’s tongue join Ben’s fingers. The mix of his cool tongue and the rough pad of Ben’s fingers was becoming too much. She cried out again, babbling about how good they felt, how good  _ she _ felt. 

 

Then, she became aware of the cold air settling around her dusky nipple, opening her eyes she saw Matt leaving the bud and kissing down her ribcage. He freed her from his grasp, helping Kylo by lifting her thigh and pushing it against her body. Extra space made, Matt moved down her body, kissing the side of her knee to grin wolfishly up at her. Overwhelmed by everything that was going on around her, Rey’s head fell back into the pillow. 

 

“Oh God, oh fuck!” Rey cried into the room, feeling like her body was climbing and climbing. 

 

Ben and Kylo wouldn’t stop, no amount of moaning and trembling body parts would ever mean them stopping. If Rey ever uttered the word  _ Red _ , everything would stop. It had been their safe word for sometime now but with Kylo and Ben both tracing patterns over her swollen bundle of nerves there was no way the word would even be thought about. 

 

Fisting the bed sheets she looked down just in time to see Matt push his fingers into her pussy. Two large fingers stroking her walls, curving at just the tips to find the patch of velvet inside her that would make her crumble. Loosening his hold on her wrist, Ben watched Rey’s eyes widen, her mouth gaping open as all three sensations in her body became too much for her body. Back arching again, Rey began to howl, yelling their names and pleading for more.

 

“Gonna cum, I  _ need  _ it! Oh God- _ please!” _

 

Matt and Ben grinned at one another. Kylo too grinned against her slit, now beginning to feel achingly hard inside his jeans. Tracing his tongue over her clit and writing the letters of his name, Rey began to fall apart. Matt kept his fingers hooked inside her cunt nudging the spot continuously until he began to feel her arousal soaking down his arm.

 

Rey came with short scream, body bowing away from them. It felt like the wall her body had been climbing had come to a sudden end and she was falling over it, hurtling back to earth violently. She could feel Kylo’s tongue, Ben and Matt’s fingers everywhere all the while the the sensation of falling kept going and going until she landed with with a crash and another wave of orgasmic bliss flooded her limbs. Rey stretched her body crying with incomprehensible pleasure, she felt herself soaking Matt’s fingers and the bed below her. When Kylo’s tongue flattened on her clit the hurtling sensation exploded again with Rey shouting her pleasure to them all, her limbs shaking violently. 

 

Rey wasn’t sure how long she spent gasping and panting for breath. She whimpered when Matt removed himself from her, sobbed when Kylo left a kiss on her over stimulated clit and gasped when Ben kissed her neck his tongue catching the drops of sweat that had gathered there. 

 

“Rey baby, you still with us?” Rey felt like she was waking up blinking her eyes open she saw Kylo by her side. Always by her side, always checking on her and always making sure she was happy and comfortable. 

 

Smiling Rey reached her hand to stroke Kylo’s jaw nodding slowly at him. Embracing her hand and nuzzling into her Kylo returned the smile. “My good girl.” 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, until she felt a hand tap the other side of her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Matt stand next to her with a glass of water in his hand. Kylo helped her sit up, laughing when she told them how dizzy she felt. 

 

After a much needed gulp of water Matt leaned down kissing the side of her head and muttered, “We’ve only just started honey.” 

 

Rey looked at Matt, a slow grin spreading across her lips as she handed him back the glass. She squealed when she felt her thighs being pried opened up again. 

 

Leaning back against the crushed velvet headboard, she looked down at Ben, now crawling between her legs and grinning. Through her recovery time, Ben had undressed and lay naked on his front, his lips now kissing up her thigh. Rey was already gasping with the sensation of his plump lips climbing higher to her soaked core. 

 

“Don’t look so shocked,” Ben muttered between kisses. He wrapped his hands around her thighs holding her open and licking a stripe up her pussy. A lingering moan left Rey as she watched him, unable to tear her gaze away from his mouth on her. “I said we were  _ all  _ going to eat your pretty, pink pussy.” He left a sloppy kiss over her clit that made Rey jolt, Ben continued “you’re too fucking delicious, Rey.” 

 

“Ben, share her pussy,” Matt demanded, moving himself next to Ben. Matt unbuckled his belt letting the suit trousers fall down his legs his boxers already tented. 

 

Ben eyed his younger brother with what looked like disdain, but moved away from Rey and to the side. 

 

Meanwhile, Kylo, still sitting on the edge of the bed, had begun to stroke his erection. 

 

When exactly he had rid himself of the rest of his clothes, Rey wasn’t sure, but she nearly batted his hand out of the way. While she wrapped her hand around Kylo’s cock, Matt tilted her body up, his large hands clutching the globes of her ass and squeezing. 

 

In time with Matt’s touches, Rey squeezed the head of Kylo’s cock, his pre-cum already staining her fingers. His moan came out in a raspy breath, eyes shutting. Rey’s eyes shut too, head hitting the board behind her as Matt’s tongue slid through her folds. She heard Matt hum against her flesh, pleased by her taste and the sweet smell of her arousal coating his tongue. 

 

Still sensitive her body twitched and trembled, something Kylo was thankful for as the pace of her hand on his cock hardened and quickened with every flick of Matt’s tongue. Kylo whimpered, letting his neck roll back, huffing her name through a moan. 

 

Standing to his feet, Matt licked his lips, grinning down at her shivering body. Rey whined in disappointment. 

 

“Now,” Matt began. He pulled the black boxers down his thighs. “Don’t get greedy honey. We treated you real nice, didn’t we?”

 

Rey nodded eagerly, her hand still pumping Kylo’s cock. “Yes, daddy, so good…” 

 

Biting her lip she looked at him. Approaching her from the other side of the bed, Matt leant down, clutching her chin with his forefingers and smiling. 

 

“Me and Ben are gonna fuck you honey, nice and hard, how does that sound?”

 

Butterflies erupted in Rey’s stomach, her hand halting on Kylo’s cock. Hissing somewhere between frustration and arousal, Kylo moved to look at his fiancee. Quickly he turned his body so he was on top of her, cock brushing against her centre. 

 

“Answer him,” Kylo breathed, looking into her eyes. Rey keened, his body on top of hers, his eyes boring into hers. 

 

Panting, she answered, never taking her eye off Kylo, “Yes, daddy. It sounds so good.” 

 

Satisfied with her obedience, Kylo pulled himself away from her, standing and groaning at the sight of her on their bed. Her body slick with sweat, he watched the beads rolling past her nipples. 

 

She looked good enough to eat. 

 

That was the thing about Kylo and Rey; Kylo could eat her for hours on end. Orgasm after orgasm, until she saw stars and his tongue cramped, but there was nothing more satisfying than seeing her fall apart below his mouth. 

 

Ben replaced his older brother, moving onto the bed. Matt and he maneuvered Rey’s body so that she lay on her side, legs in front of her, curving her body into an elegant L shape. The two brothers sandwiched themselves around her; Matt behind and Ben in front. Bracing himself on one arm, Matt cracked his hand against her ass, grinning with the redness that immediately appeared. Hearing her gasp and moan at the sudden welt Matt lined his cock to her ass.

 

“Mhhmm…” Matt huffed, pressing his mouth to the shell of her ear, “Been thinking about this all week honey.” He pushed the tip of himself into her neat hole, dark eyes closing and spine already tingling in ecstacy. Collecting himself, he stilled, letting Ben make his move. 

 

Able to lie on his side, the middle Solo brother watched Rey, her mouth hung open, still allowing her body to adjust to Matt’s girth. Ben’s wide palm smoothed over the redness of her ass before finding her pussy and pushing himself into her.

 

They all groaned. Rey stuffed full of two cocks, Matt, able to feel her clenching and fluttering. Ben, almost losing himself at how tight she felt around his dick; he could swear he could feel the swell of Matt’s cock inside her ass, making her impossibly tight. After all these years, Ben swore he still couldn’t fit his entire dick inside Rey. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Rey… fuck, you feel so fucking  _ tight!”  _ Ben groaned, his hands clutched at her waist and at her ass, already rocking himself into her body.

 

Kylo moved around the room, watching his brothers take her. She took them so well. 

 

“Such a good girl Rey, look at you,” Kylo spoke still walking, as if circling his prey like a beast. “Filled with two cocks…” 

 

Matt had begun to move now, him and Ben finding a rhythm between them. Matt pressed his forehead to the back of Rey’s neck, panting and grunting against her skin. Rey, leaning on her arms, looked down at their cocks filling her instantly moaning and falling back into the bed. 

 

“So good, mhmm, so full, oh my god…” Rey whispered, shouted, moaned and cried. So overwhelmed by everything happening inside her body.  

 

She could hear them both groaning around her, loving that she made them like this. They made Rey feel other worldly, when she was at their mercy she couldn’t put into words how it felt. The only thing she could think was that she was a Queen, and they worshipped her. 

 

The top of the bed dipped slightly, and managing to open her eye, moans still falling from her lips, she saw Kylo leaning in to kiss her. Rey gladly accepted, moaning into his mouth, blindly searching for his arms to hold on to. He in turn held her as his brothers continued to fuck her, pinning her still so they could all reach their climax. Kylo huffed against Rey’s mouth, now feeling the strain of his own cock, needy and desperate for a release. 

 

Pulling away, Rey panted through moans. “Let me touch you Kylo.”

 

He didn’t need telling twice. 

 

He moved his body around, letting go of her arm so she could reach to him, her dainty fingers wrapping around him. She felt good, she always felt good. Even in this state, with broken moans and her hand stopping for small periods of time when Ben or Matt began to hit something wonderful inside her, Rey’s hand still always felt better than his own.

 

“That’s it baby, keep going… good, good girl…” Kylo spoke through gritted teeth. Her thumb rubbed the tip of dick, spreading his pre-cum down and around him. 

 

He could hear the constant slapping of skin accompanied by the sweet sounds of Rey’s sobbing moans of pleasure. He wanted to announce his orgasm, warn her that he was going to cum, but the slapping of skin became louder. Looking down, Kylo saw Matt’s hand grasping her skin, still holding her and fucking her at a punishing pace. Matt kept his face buried into her neck, a final shout pushing past his lips when he felt his balls tighten, waves of euphoric bliss tangling through his limbs until he felt his cum spilling inside of her. 

 

Through Rey’s almost feral moans, Matt loosened his grip, the shock of his orgasm allowing Rey to arch her back, and consequently let Ben slip deeper into her dripping pussy. Ben hissed, shocked by the sudden new warmth engulfing his dick, so that he too began to pound into Rey. 

 

Kylo’s mouth hung open only now aware of how hard he was panting and close he was to coming, and  through a raspy he voice he tried to grab Matt’s attention. 

 

“Matt, oh  _ fuck,” _ his head lolled backward when Rey tightened her grip around him. “Matt, touch her clit, she’s gotta cum.”

 

If Rey wasn’t still full of two cocks, she would have thanked her fiance, but all she could do was whimper. Her own climax had been growing the moment they moved her body into position. Matt snaked his hand around her body, sliding between her thighs to find the small nub that would end it all. 

 

Looking back up and seeing Rey’s pussy being played with, Kylo cursed one last time, his orgasm shooting through him at an alarming rate. He watched the hot cum spill over Rey’s delicate hand and onto his stomach, moaning and grunting as she continued to pump his shaft. 

 

Her moaning only intensified, and soon she was warning and wailing that she needed to cum. Ben slammed himself into her while Matt rolled the swollen bud between his fingers, waiting for her to soak his hand. Matt whispered his final words of encouragement into Rey’s ear, and then stars blinded her. 

 

Rey felt like she was falling, darkness now veiling her eyes. She was faintly aware of the screaming around her but let the blissful orgasm she was feeling take over. 

 

Feeling her clenching and soaking his cock, Ben came almost immediately, the intensity too much for him. His body shuddered as he filled her with his spend, panting through the orgasm until he was trying to catch his breath. 

 

They all lay there covered in their sweat and arousal, all regaining their breaths and composure. Kylo was the first to speak, gently coaxing Rey out of her bubble of pleasure. His hand palmed the crown of her head, stroking her hair and leaning to kiss her forehead. Her face was pressed into the bed sheets, chest rising and falling quickly. He looked at her eyelashes touch above her cheek, her chestnut hair falling over her face. She looked angelic. 

 

“Baby…” his voice was hoarse, probably from the amount of moaning he had done. Brushing his fingers over flushed skin, he smiled when she blinked slowly up at him. “Oh baby, you are so good…”

 

Matt and Ben meanwhile had stepped away from the bed finding their discarded clothing and getting dressed. They watched on as Kylo soothed his fiancée, rubbing her back and pressing kisses along her face. 

 

This is how it usually went after a session like this. Kylo would complete the aftercare routine, ensuring Rey was as comfortable as possible. He soon scooped her into his arms, making his way to the en suite, always muttering how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. Matt and Ben, now dressed, could hear the running water of their bathtub, the gentle slosh of water as Rey moved around. 

 

Soon, Kylo returned, having temporarily taken a pair of shorts from the hamper to face his younger brothers.

 

“Rey okay?” Ben asked buttoning his jeans. It had been quite intense and he feared he or Matt could have harmed her. 

 

Kylo smiled nodding at them both.

 

“She’s fine, just tired… still managing to speak about that fucking bakery though,” he chuckled, meeting his brothers’ eyes. “Guys, this is it. Me and Rey… fuck, you know we love you guys and this has always been fun, but we think we should stop.” Kylo was met by encouraging smiles so continued. “We want to go into our marriage… just the two of us.” 

 

Matt was first to react taking a step forward and wrapping his arm around Kylo’s neck. He clapped his back with the palm of his hand. “You don’t need to explain Kylo.” He then stood back and continued, “We just kind of went with it… Rey is amazing, don’t get us wrong, but this was always about her.”

 

Ben patted Kylo’s back, smiling. “He’s right. Us all hanging out is always fun but  _ that,”  _ he motioned to the rumpled bed sheets behind him, “was just an added bonus.” Kylo smiled again at his brothers and their honesty, and as he was about to reply Rey spoke from the bathroom.

 

“Ky! Phone the bakery for the love of God!”

 

~~~

 

Rey looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. 

 

The lace gown she wore hugged the parts of her body just right, her make up so delicate and hair tied up into a neat crown braid. The chalk board timer had run out, and any minute now she would be walking down the aisle to marry her Kylo. Smiling, Rey looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Lost in thoughts about her soon to be husband, the door to her dressing room door chapped. 

 

“Who is it?” Rey called, moving away from the door in case it was Kylo coming to visit.

 

“It’s us!” 

 

Rey opened the door to see her brother-in-laws. 

 

“Christ Rey, you look stunning.” Matt held Rey’s hand above her head, making her twirl as she giggled. “Kylo’s gonna cry, I guarantee it.” She laughed, hugging Matt and looking at Ben.

 

“He will… Ah Rey, I’m so happy for you guys.” Ben hugged her gently before looking back down at her. “You should see him out there… I’ve never seen him so sure about something, you make him truly happy Rey.” 

 

Biting her lip Rey held in her emotions. There was no way she wanted to ruin her make up so early on. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Ben continued, “you don’t need to explain. We know how you feel about him.” 

 

Rey nodded still trying to hold her tears of happiness at bay. 

 

“Hello boys. Rey, it’s time to go.” 

 

They all turned around to see Rey’s father standing in the doorway. Matt and Ben kissed her cheeks and congratulated her a final time, leaving to take their seats. Rey’s father looked at her, handing her the small but elegant bouquet of  gypsophila. They walked through the corridor, stopping at the door that would open into the chapel. 

 

Ben Kenobi looked at his daughter and spoke again. “Ready to get married?” he asked, tears shining in his own eyes. 

 

Rey nodded, looping her arm through his.  The door opened, and the gentle smell of her chosen flowers filled her senses. Her guests stared at her in awe, but it wasn’t them or the flowers that took her breath away. 

 

It was Kylo, standing at the altar in his black suit, grinning at her, the smallest of tissues hidden in his large hand. 

 

Rey swallowed the lump that was moving up her throat and grinned back at him. 

 

“I’m ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr/twitter-- sweetkyloren


End file.
